Grain drills and air seeders are seeding machines for solid planting a crop. More specifically, the seeding rows are so close together as to prevent cultivation and/or other cultural practices. The seed is kept in a large hopper which supplies a plurality of seed meters. An individual seed meter is associated with each planting unit. The seed meter in turn directs the metered seed through a seed tube to a seed boot having a seed entry passage. The seed entry passage is sloped rearwardly to impart a rearward velocity component on the seed relative to the forward motion of the seeding machine. A furrow opener forms a planting furrow immediately in front of the seed boot. The seed boot lies adjacent the furrow opener in its shadow. The seed entry passage directs the seed into the planting furrow which is closed by a furrow closing wheel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,255 and 6,209,466 are examples of a grain drill having a single disc opener and a seed boot. The furrow opener forms the planting furrow while the seed boot maintains the planting furrow open as the seed is being introduced.